


Keep On Keeping On

by snufflyphoenix



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Short One Shot, So what do we do now?, We fought a Vault monster and now we just??? Go on I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: Four Vault Hunters have completed their mission - so what's left for them to do now?
Relationships: Brick/Lilith/Mordecai/Roland (Borderlands)
Kudos: 7





	Keep On Keeping On

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted this old ficlet from my tumblr, I hope you enjoy it! I'm dipping my toe back into posting here again so please be kind!

“It’s all crap!” 

Mordecai threw a Jakobs rifle at the ground, kicking against one of the tentacles in his path before sitting down heavily on it. “All of that? For this?! You gotta be kidding me.” 

“You see anything else round here?” Roland asked, wiping his brow on his sleeve before finally holstering his gun. “This is it.”

“So much for treasure and riches,” Lilith muttered, sitting down next to Mordecai. She slumped forward, bracing her elbows on her knees as she lifted her head. “What a fucking waste-- Brick!”

Brick looked over from where he was trying to pry the eye of the monster open, pausing. “What?”

“The eye laser thing, man, come on!” Roland exclaimed before sighing heavily as he leaned against a pillar, watching Brick scoff and step back. “No point getting gored by it when it isn’t even alive.” 

Brick narrowed his eyes at the body. “Does it even still work, you think?”

“No point finding out.” Mordecai held his arm out as Bloodwing returned, scritching under his chin. “There’s a good boy. You did so good out there..” 

“Thanks.” 

“Bird, Brick.”

“Right. Gotcha.” 

Silence fell over the group, the only sound the distant cries of rakk and Bloodwings occasional chirps as Mordecai fusses him. It’s been a while since things have been this quiet for the four of them. Even after nightfall, things are rarely this still; the ticking of Roland’s turret as keeps watch, Lilith snoring, Bricks endless tossing and turning, and the ever present sound of shots fired echoing around a canyon. Now the noise is gone. Atlas is gone, the Eridians have at least withdrawn for now and the snow settling around them and on top of the creature at their feet feels out of place. 

“So what now?” 

Brick looked over at Lilith. “What d’you mean?”

“Well. … We’ve done it now, haven’t we? Found the vault. Found _the riches_ ,” she rolled her eyes, “...so what now? … go back home?” 

He scoffs. “To Menoetius? What for? … ain’t got nothing there.”

Lilith snorted. “Cos we have so much here?”

“I dunno,” Mordecai shrugged, “we got each other.” 

Roland smiled, chuckling quietly as Lilith leaned over to rest her head on Mordecai’s shoulder. “Yeah. … Guess we do.” 

The silence was comfortable this time as Brick moved to wrap an arm around Roland, pressing his lips to the top of his head briefly. “But really. What now?”

“I was thinking I might go back to New Haven,” Roland suggested, glancing over at the other two. “There’s people there need protecting and… I don’t know, I feel like we owe it to Helena to lend a hand. We got guns, we know how to use them - we could help.” 

“I dunno, Roland, we ain’t really the hero types,” Mordecai sounded unsure. “Would they even want our help?” 

“We can always find out.” Lilith smiled faintly. “The worst that can happen is she says no.”

Brick nods. “And at least we’ll be together.”

“And away from all these fucking tentacles!” She grinned.


End file.
